koishis_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa
A very young demon girl who studies the art of Time Magic at the University of Magic. She was the unintentional cause of the Frozen Time Bubble phenomenon when she tried to caste a new spell using a rune that Garjulaz gave her. Statistics * Race: Demon * Gender: Female * Age: Unknown (Child) * Height: 3' 2" * Weight: Unknown * Class: Magic User * Specialty: Time Magic * Combat Skill: Low Physical Description Lisa has ruffled, very light pink hair that ends in two short pony tails that run down the center. Her ears are a little smaller than the average demon's, but they fit well with her cute bubbly face. Her eyes are a dark magenta that look at everything with curiosity and innocence. Under her eyes is a small field of light colored freckles that runs across her small round nose. She has a big smile on her face more often than not. Lisa's is quite short, with slender arms and legs that look like they could easily break if she fell. This is very unusual for a demon girl her age. Despite this, she can still be quite energetic and can keep up with most of the other children. Her skin is a soft pinkish tone and is smooth to the touch. She often wears her uniform from the University of Magic. Which consists of a dark blue tunic with gold colored buttons, with a dark green skirt that comes to her knees. Along with this she wears a blue cape with little yellow stars on it. Around her neck, she always wears a heart-shaped silver pendent that seems quite important to her. On her feet Lisa wears a part of dark blue socks as well as a pair of brown leather slippers. Future Lisa The Lisa that Nano met in the future is quite different. Her once light pink hair had grown out and darkened over the years. The curious and innocent dark magenta eyes are now cold and pained by guilt. The usual smiles she always gave are now nothing more than contempt. She has a slender, fragile looking frame with a short stature. Looking at her figure alone, one could tell she doesn't eat right or at least takes care of herself health wise. Her skin is pale and rough from all the years of solitude under the University of Magic. Lisa wears a dark tattered cloak over what looks to be an old university uniform that has a few rips and mended spots in it. Instead of a skirt, she is now wearing long black trousers that are tattered at the bottom. Covering her feet is a pair of sandals made of wicker that appear to be in a state of disrepair. Personality Lisa is shy and timid until she gets to know a person, and if they are friendly she will absolutely adore said person. She takes studying as serious as she does playing with other children. Her favorite subject seems to be Time Magic. The reasoning for this may be in part due to her subconsciously wanting to see her parents again. She also likes to read, and it is usually difficult to draw her attention when she starts. Relationships *Parents (Adoptive) **Nano (Adores), Nilmurasi (Admires) *Siblings (Adoptive) **Leran (Likes) *'Friends' ** Regina (Admires) Skills/Abilities/Magic *'Spellbook' **'Time Magic' ***Lesser Temporal Reversal (Developing) ***Unknown ***... Possessions *Tiny University Uniform *Starry Cape *Silver Heart Pendent Category:Characters